Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by GinryuFox
Summary: Their first movie my way with some added parts and may have some of the movie parts in it you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

New York, the big apple! Also the pit of existence, filled with gangs, thieves and many other things. So naturally people would fear to live there. Not to those who are used to it, such a person as April O'Neil.

"Much more than small isolated incidents, it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work; and at the moment business is good." She talked into the camera informing all who listened.

"So good in fact, that there appear to be no eye witnesses, to any of these crimes." continuing the report on a small outdoor T.V. not knowing that right next to it a small teen was snatching a man's wallet.

Passing it off quickly to different people, the last one leaned against the wall as an armored hand reached out and took it.

"Instead of getting better, things have actually gotten worse." The news anchorwoman went on with her 'juicy' story. "Even more alarming, is the baffling and bizarre nature of these crimes. Even the victims themselves don't know they've been victimized until it's too late."

An old woman nodded her head as she watched her TV in front of her. Turning for a split second, she didn't notice a creep of a kid take her stuff until he jumped down and started running.

He ran away, ignoring the angry shouts of the newly robbed woman. The boy streaked into an ally with a white van. Inside the vehicle there were strangely dressed men, wearing all black ninja outfits, red sashes and bandanas and also had netting that seemed to give them fly eyes. Other young men started to toss the stolen objects to the flyboys.

"Theses are more than just random isolated incidents." April's voice is heard as the white van drives to a large dark building.

Inside, bright lights filled the area. Working on checking out the stolen goods were boys. Young and old all hurrying so they would be praised by a bald man. He was obviously of Japanese origin, and had no personality. With a strait face he grunted and nodded to those who he thought deserved it.

Going back to April's report, she wrapped it up, "This is April O'Neil, on channel 3 news signing off." She smiled, and then sighed as the camera went off.

Walking into the darkened city may be frightening, but she did it anyway. A looming shadow fell over her. Hearing footsteps, she turned, well at least tried to. A hand covered her mouth; muffling her panicked screams.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to walk in the city alone." a thick New York accent whispered into her ear.

As the hand let go, April spun around. Shooting a glare at the figure she snorted, "Ray! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The one called 'Ray' chuckled, "Well what I said was true O'Neil. I told ya ta meet us at yo' work!" the younger girl explained.

Rolling her eyes the anchorwoman took a good look at the girl. An Irish beauty with a city attitude. She had red brown hair in a loose ponytail, which matched her blood red, t-shirt, she also wore black cargo pants. As she was looking at her she had noticed someone else was walking up behind Ray. Once the person was close enough it reached out and grabbed Ray's shoulder. Thus causing Ray to squeak and spin around the minute she saw the person she glared.

"Ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack Chris? Asked Ray.

"No Ray. I would never do that" , said Chris smiling smugly.

Ray snorted, "Yeah sure ya ain't".

Ray started at her friend. She has brown almost black hair in a high ponytail. She wore glasses and had a navy blue hoddie with the sleeves rolled up. And like her friend she was wearing black cargo pants too.

Hearing a slight squeaky sound, Ray bent over and picked up a sewer rat. "Yo Riz" she cooed to the bubonic animal.

Gagging, April visibly shuddered, "How can you pick up such vermin!?"

The cuddling of the rat stopped as she smirked, "Wazza matter? Don't like Riz?" she held the rat to the older woman's face.

"Eek!" jumping onto the curb to enlarge the distance between her and the sewer animal.

Suddenly the rat jumped from Ray's arms, and into a gutter.

Chris looked from the gutter to April, "I guess he doesn't really like you April" she said laughing.

"Very funny" April said hotly.

"Well I's got's ta get home. So bye April, Chris" said Ray turning around.

Chris waved to her friend, "See ya later and tell Kat I said hi"

"Will do" said Ray.

April looked at Chris, "Your friend is strange"

Shrugging she and April started to walk home. Turning the corner, they bumped into a couple of guys loading a truck. It was already half way packed with stolen merchandise.

Blue eyes flashing, the brown haired girl took a fighting stance. April just stood gaping.

"Bad timing." one gang member stated, moving towards them.

Shaking like a leaf, the reporter nodded, "You're telling me."

Chris chose this time to attack, sucker punched him, and a roundhouse kick in the face knocked the goon unconscious. Taking that as a sign, one of them tackled April to the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO! STOP! HEEELP!!"

While fighting more baddies, Chris worried and glanced at the pinned woman. Catching her off guard, one guy socked her in the nose, causing her to fall next to her friend.

Suddenly something hit the only light, creating total darkness. Grunts, fighting sounds, shrieking (On April's part), and the occasional "Watch it you jerks!" could be heard. Soon all was quiet.

Red and Blue lights flashed over them. Hearing sirens, the girls sat up and looked around. All the punks were tied up!

"Sheez, talk about your man o' mystery" Chris's eyes went wide.

April just nodded. She noticed the bad guys were all frightened and looked at the police almost welcoming.

Next to the scene, a red masked stranger lifted a manhole cover. He watched as Chris picked up a Sai.

"I wonder where this came from" the teen murmured, twirling the object in the air.

The stranger groaned, "Aw man!"

He then saw her stick it into her hoddie, "Damn!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtles

Chapter 2: The Turtles

Underground in the New York sewers, something stirred. The dim light cast shadows against the murky, moldy walls. The owners of the shadows were laughing and praising themselves.

These four mysteries, these Heroes were known as The Ninja Turtles.

One in a blue bandanna, Leonardo, gave a high five to his younger brother, Michelangelo, who donned an orange bandanna.

"Awesome!"

"Righchess!"

"Bossanova!"

"Huh?"

They stopped and turned to a sheepish looking turtle in purple.

"Chevy Nova?" he shrugged.

"No!"

"Eh. Excellent!"

Carrying this celebration to their den, they didn't notice the fourth, Raphael lagging behind.

Under his red mask he had a look of sadness, "Damn"

Crawling into the hideaway they hushed in honor of their master, who was a giant brown rat.

Leo came up to him and knelt, "We have had our first battle Master Splinter. They were many, but we kicked.we fought well."

"Were you seen?"

"Uh-uh."

"In this, you must never lapse. Even the ones who would be our allies would not understand." he was cut off by Michelangelo falling forward.

Hugging the back of his shell was a blonde, blue-eyed girl. She wore a white baby-T with dark orange sweats. Smiling she gave a mock pout, "What about me Master Splinter?" The elder nodded, "You Michelle, are special. When my son," he motioned to the pinned turtle, "Was injured, you did not care of his appearance."

Rolling over, Mikey hugged her back, "Yeah babe, I would've died."

Master Splinter sighed sadly, "Yes, but others are not like you. So to the rest our domain is the shadow. For if you stray, you will drag long and hard, and fad away without a trace."

That was more than Raphael could take, "I lost a sai!" he blurted.

"Then it is gone."

"But I can get it back! I can get it back!"

"Raphael!" his master ordered, "Let it go."

Donnatello put a supporting hand on his brother's shoulder, only to have it pushed away with a grunt. He hit back, and started a small scuffle between them.

"Hie!" Splinter stopped it before it could go to far. "Your ninja skill is at its peak. Only one truly important lesson is to be learned, but must be saved for later."

At his side, was quite a sight. Mikey was ordering Pizza.or TRYING to. Michelle kept jumping and shouting to the phone over his shoulder.

"Hey, ya, I wanna large thick crust,"

"No Anchovies!"

"with double cheese,"

"No Anchovies!"

"ham, pepperoni,"

"NO ANCHOVIES!"

He smiled and nodded, "Uh, and No Anchovies! And I mean NO Anchovies, You put Anchovies on this thing and your in BIG trouble okay!?"

Master Splinter watched this with annoyance. He picked up a book and threw it at the two to get their attention.

Seeing this coming, the blonde quickly ducked, causing it to hit Mikey.

"Michelangelo!"

Stuttering he finished his order, "That'll be all, and the clocks tickin' dude!"

His brothers laughed at the thought of a Pizza boy on time.

"As I was saying.you are still young, but one day, I will be gone. Use my teachings wisely. I suggest we meditate know, on the events of this evening." Their master took a deep breath and was beginning to concentrate.

Suddenly, loud music pierced the silence. Perking his ears, his eyes snapped open. Looking up, he found the turtles doing a strange dance.

Michelle giggled, and moved her hand away from the record player, "Oops."

"Kids."

Leo, who was doing a small dance while sitting turned to Raph who was collecting his fedora and coat.

"Hey Raph, where ya goin?"

"Out to a movie! Dat okay wit you!?"

"Yeah."

Storming out, the red bandanna-wearing turtle stormed out.

Michelle watched, worried, "Sensei, he if full of much anger."

"I trust him." the elder rat still looked concerned, "...to make the right decision."


End file.
